Playmaker
by shamazing
Summary: Composer, this is your ball...you deserve it, playmaker. A High School Musical fanfiction. P.s. to people who are waiting for my new chapter in my other stories...don't kill me full explanation inside.


A/n. I had to write this...right NOW...even if its 12 midnight and I have school tomorrow...this is a fic from disney's "high school musical"James is that character who took Kelsey's hat...i don't know what his name is.

A/n 2: people waiting so patiently for my update on my other stories..please be patient. i'm supposed to be on haiatus, i just had to get this out of my system...thank you for cooperating

* * *

"_This is your ball composer...you deserve it, play maker."_

**Play-maker**

James hated being a janitor at East high school. He hated working at the school he went to, specially as a janitor, but he had no choice, his dad just lost his job and he had to support the family. Who ever knew that he was three-point shot James in the morning and janitor James at night. Well his shift was almost over anyways, all he had left was the music room.

So he took all of his cleaning materials and brought it to the 2nd floor, where the music room was. He put the things down, reached for his key...

...and then he stopped.

He heard piano music coming from the music room. Not sure of who it might be,James took a peek from the glass on the door. It was girl wearing a hat, he couldn't really tell who it was. But whoever it was, she was making some really good music. It was so good that the janitor decided to take a seat and listen to it.

And suddenly the music stops.

James is back to reality, to the world where he has to clean andtry his best not to make sure that nobody sees him. Why did the person stop? She was making such good music...

...and so this became a ritual for James. Everyday, he'd go to the music room and sit for a while as he listened to the piano music. He'd always fix his hair and he always had a mop handy. Just in case the girl came out, he would have the perfect excuse. He noticed that every time she was there, the hat-girl, as he called the piano player, stopped at the exact same spot. It was like she couldn't go on. He just wanted to go in there and praise her for her playing skills, but he was scared she might recognize him.

* * *

The time James hated the most was fast approaching: the championship basketball game. Everyone had their banners and pom-poms that they never bother to clean up. He'd be exhausted from the game and he still had to stay and clean up. Unfortunately, they might not even have a championship game, specially since the star player traded his shorts and basketball for a leotard and a microphone. Their captain, his captain, singing in a stupid play called 'Tinkle town' or something.

* * *

It was Wednesday and James was making his way to the music room. When he reached the door, instead of just piano music, he heard a voice, no make that two voices. 

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different from who we are..._

He had to admit, the piano music was excellent, but hearing the same song with the words along with it was even better. And surprisingly, hat-girl got to the part where she usually stopped and she kept on playing.

Henow had his own private radio, though he still couldn't figure out who the singers and the hat-girl were. The male voice sounded so familiar, but he never really heard any friend of his sing. Sometimes he just wanted to bust in and applaud them, but he figured that there's a possibility they wouldn't like that. And they might recognize him and tell everyone that one of the most popular jocks in school worked as a janitor.

* * *

Friday came along, oh joy. It was the day of the basketball championship.James figured it'd be better to go listen to his private radio before he went to the game. He took the rose that his neighbor Mrs. McKenzie gave to him for cutting the bushes, and fixed his hair. He was hoping to leave the rose on the door so hat-girl could see it when she went out of the room. Though when he got to the music room, nobody was there. So with a scowl on his face, he put the rose inside his jacket, stood up and went to the locker rooms. 

_He was falling in love with a girl he didn't even know._

* * *

When the game was finally over, and he had told all his friends that he couldn't go to the after party,James changed into his janitor's uniform. After a few hours, he and his fellow janitors were done cleaning the gym. He made his way to the custodian's office(more like closet), but he suddenly remembered that he forgot something: his feather duster. He began to retrace his steps, though he never found it. He figured it was probably in the only place he didn't look, which was the music room. He made his way to the second floor and began looking for his keys. 

He heard piano music. No singers, just pure piano music, and somehow it sounded much better this time. He peeked through the window and saw a girl with brown hair playing the piano. There was the hat on top of the piano and a basketball at the floor by her feet.

The _game _ball that was given to the captain. Why did she have it?

James sat down and listened to the girl play the _whole _piece without stopping. It was lovely and beautiful. After a while he looked at his clock and saw that it was almost 9. He got up and straightened his uniform, then he started to walk away.

_We're soaring, we're flying_

It was a different voice, it was not from the singers that he heard beforeIt was probably hat-girl...

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_oooh we're breaking free, yeah we're breaking free..._

James straightened his uniform again, but this time he felt a lump. He put his hand inside the jacket to see what it was and he saw that it was the rose he was planning to leave on the door for hat-girl.

_...You know the world can see us_

He walked back, he figured he'd just leave it on the door

_In a way that's different from who we...are_

Just as he reached the door, it opened and he saw hat-girl for the first time. She was holding her hat and the game ball. It was the girl who wrote the play that captain was going to be a part of.

"I..."James stuttered.

"Uhm.." she said, her eyes traveling from his to the rose. James looked down and blushed. He took her hand and placed the rose on it, the thorns weren't there anymore, he had cut them.

"Here, I just wanted you to know that you make really good music. I gotta go," he was so embarrassed. He was wearing his janitor's uniform, he couldn't even think of what was going to happen now. He practically ran away from her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem."

"James?" He stopped. "I won't tell, I promise."

James turned around.

"You promise?"

"I promise". She said, a small smile forming at her face. She threw something at him. He caught it, and it was his janitor's i.d. James let out a small smile.

"Thanks," he walked towards her, "play-maker".

_

* * *

His dad finally got a job...that means it was the end of his cleaning career. _

_Her _play was a success...so no more hiding underher hat.

_They _however... is another story.

I'll let you decide on that.

Fin

* * *

I know it was gay, but I really like kelsey so yea. Well I have to go I have school tomorrow. 


End file.
